The Beast Emerges
Black Death Jourin glared at Hitomi as she cracked her neck bone and knuckles as well "Right, this shouldn't be as hard as your mutt" Jourin said, beginning to walk towards Hitomi. "My my, it seems I've angered you, could it be I did something wrong?" Hitomi said in a sarcastic and somewhat mocking tone, Jourin's eyes twitched in anger as she said "I'm not wasting my time with your talk, bitch", in an instant, Jourin launghed herself at Hitomi, attempting to slash her with her sharp claws. A small, faint giggle was heard from Hitomi, as she jumped above Jourin, Jourin looked up, but before she could react, Hitomi has already thrown a syringe on her, stabbing her back, and injection a serum into her, causing her numbness. Hitomi landed on her feet behind Jourin as she adjusted her gloves "Sit down and wait for the doctor to call you for your turn, oh wait, I'm not a vet, my bad" Hitomi said rather nonchalantly as she walked over to Rakuyou. "Oi, big dog no brain, wake up or I'll shove my syringe right up you-....." Before Hitomi could finish her sentence, Rakuyou woke up, yawning as if he woke up from a good night sleep, albeit with his face bloodied and a tooth missing "G'morning humanity!.....Ah, it's night. I'm goin' back to nap~" Rakuyou said in a carefree tone, laying down again, before Hitomi woke him up by stabbing his....behind with a scalpel. Rakuyou stood up screaming in pain and looking at Hitomi "Why would you do that?! I thought we were friends!" Rakuyou acted as if he was betrayed by Hitomi, wanting to stay asleep and believing she would respect that...as if she respected anyone to begin with "Quit sounding like that kid who got his finger bit and come on, we need to hide before the fuzz arrives" Hitomi ordered Rakuyou, who was still rather angered "Fine! But I won't be happy about it either way!" He yelled. Suddenly, small footsteps were heard coming from the stairs, they both awaited for whoever was coming, preparing to attack. It was Yuuri, arriving at the top floor and looking at everyone. Jourin couldn't see her though, due to her facing the opposite direction, however, Roger saw her with his remainning left eye. "Oh, it's Yuuri, good, that means we don't need Roger anymore" Hitomi said casually "Rakuyou, lead Yuuri with us, but don't touch her" "Right" Rakuyou replied to Hitomi's order as he walked towards Yuuri "C'mon, ya lil' loli with the creepy eyes, let's go to a safe pla-...." Suddenly, Rakuyou paused as he felt Yuuri pushing him by his scarf, choking him "Yu...Yuuri....?!" Rakuyou was gasping for air and had a hard time saying Yuuri's name alone. Yuuri glared at him, remainning emotionless while doing so, as she nonchalantly pulled Rakuyou by his scarf with a single hand, causing him to hit the floor hard enough for him to break through it and fall to the lower floors. Rakuyou began to get himself up, coughing blood, he then looked up to where he fell from, quickly beginning to run up the stairs again "Shit shit shit shit!" Rakuyou began to panick. Hitomi held syringes between her fingers, as Yuuri walked closer to her "You....since when do you give a damn about us to the point you'll attack?" Hitomi asked Yuuri, despite it being futile, due to Yuuri not replying. Rakuyou became flaring with anger, as he transformed into a hell hound once more "Yuuri! I'll give you one chance to stop! Or I'll burn you u-....!" Before Rakuyou could finish, a large amount of pitch black tendrills, erupting from Yuuri's back, formed as a large arm and simply knocked Rakuyou out of the building. The large arm grabbed the rooftop of the hospital and tore it off, as the rain began to fall again, into the building, as she threw the rooftop away, almost hitting Rakuyou "This is....! Impossible! You shouldn't have the will to attack people who did nothing to you! We were always watching you without any interference! So why are you attacking us?!" Hitomi shouted in confusion, but Yuuri didn't reply. Leaving You Wondering Suddenly, a hand grabbed Hitomi's shoulder, Hitomi was startled and immediately turned around, slashing Roger who stood behind her, scratching his left cheek "What?! How...how are you standing? The numbness is supposed to last....longer...." Hitomi, completely startled and confused, fell on the ground, as Roger simply walked passed her and towards Yuuri. Roger right eye was closed, as blood was dripping from it, he was covered in blood and had wounds on his chest, his right eye and left cheek "Let's take Jourin and leave..." Roger said to Yuuri. The arm formed from Yuuri, split itself into tendrills and back into her body, disappearing. Roger walked towards Jourin, helping her stand up, but then carried her in his arms due to her being unable to move because of her body becoming numb. "My back hurts...so, don't expect me to carry you the whole way...." Roger told Jourin, who simply stared at him "....Your eye...." Jourin felt guilt for what happened to Roger, due to her inability to protect her contractor "Don't worry about it, just an eye" Roger reassured Jourin, as he began walking down the stairs and away from the abandoned hospital, as police and the fire department began to arrive rather late to the scene. "I'm sorry...for being too late..." Jourin apologized to Roger, they were still walking towards the hotel, luckily there were no people around to see them dyed in blood, due to them being focused on the incident in the park. Roger stared at Jourin as he continued walking "...No...you and Yuuri....thank you....for coming at all...." Roger said, and then looked at the directoin he was walking at, remainning emotionless nonetheless. They were able of getting into their room safely, miraculously thanks to the fact the hotel staff were also at the scene of the incident at the park, and the bleeding stopped before they arrived, hence leaving no trails of blood. Early in the morning, Roger woke up, his right eye was bandaged and so were his other wounds, Jourin didn't neccesarily need any, since she didn't have any serious injuries, but was still in bed, due to catching a cold, and due to the side effects of the numbness, had headaches and felt nausea, though Roger suffered none of these side effects, somehow. Naturally, Roger had to take care of her until she gets better. After the incident at the park, the abandoned hospital became a restricted area for investigations, however, Hitomi and Rakuyou had already escaped, somewhere far away from the park. Hitomi sat on a chair with her legs on a desk, as Rakuyou was resting soundling on a sofa. "You look troubled, something the matter?" Rakuyou asked Hitomi, appearing rather concerned "The numbness should've lasted for about 5 hours, but even then, there are the side effects of headaches and nausea for a day or two, so how did he get up after barely an hour?" Hitomi asked herself, pondering over what happened last night "And Yuuri....why would she attack us? She only attack as a means of self defense....she never does so for a different reason" Hitomi continued to think of a possible theory for what happened, as Rakuyou stared at her. "Maybe you should ask someone else? Perhaps Roger?" Rakuyou suggested "I'm sure he'll do so if you give him a free check up and maybe make it up for what you did to him?" He said giggling at the thought of Hitomi doing such a thing. "Hmm...I will do that" Hitomi said, Rakuyou almost chocked on nothing at all upon hearing Hitomi's agreement, showing how much shocking that was "We'll go in a week though, that a good time to pay a visit. Until then, we'll wait" Hitomi said in a serious tone. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Bellua Category:Storylines